thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Massie Block
About Massie Block has everything an average girl would kill for. With her glossy brunnete bob, laser whitened teeth, and designer clothes, Massie rules the scene at Octavian Country Day School. Massie currently wears: Ella Moss, BCBG, DKNY, and Lauren Moffat. Her style is trendy chic and her outfits are envied by everyone. Massie's one goal is to keep her alpha status, but under all that perfection is a very insecure girl. She is the alpha of the infamous Pretty Committee consisting of: Alicia Rivera,Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, and Claire Lyons. Massie's biggest pet peeve is when people don't follow her orders. She comes up with the wittiest comeback like "Are you a bank loan" "No" "Then what's with all the interest?" and phrases like "Ehmagawd" "Puh-lease" Her everyday life is filled with ah-mazing shopping sprees to the city and friday night sleepovers with the PC. She has an ah-dorable black pug named Bean which she ah-dores. With a new swipe of Glossip Girl she is ready to rule. Personality Massie Block has a image of being extremely beautiful, perfect and super confident, which makes her noticed, admired and envied. by everyone in OCD. But in reality, underneath all the beauty and confident attitude, she is more insecure than all of her clique members put together, worried that one day people might think she's not pretty or cool anymore. So, in order to cover that insecurance, she tends to have a really bitchy, rude attitude towards people she considers;"not stylish enough", and she only talks and maintains a good relationship with those she considers "good looking enough". She's not a bad person in reality, but her insecurance makes her act like a spoiled brat. Appearance Massie Block is ultra-pretty and ultra-stylish, and that is for sure the main reason of why she is so famous. She has amber eyes, brunette hair, and side swept bangs; she is always wearing the latest fashions. There are people that say she doesnt even have a washing machine, and that she just throws her outfit out the window and buys more. She is happy that her boobs are slightly curved, and that her boobs aren't as big as Alicia's; as many people make fun of Alicia for that, including Massie. She makes sure she walks out of the door very confident, that is one of the things that makes her look so good and get so much attention. Her lips are also always freshly glossed by her glossip girl lip gloss, delivered weekly to her doorstep. She is noticed by everybody and admired (and also envied) by most of the girls in OCD, for being (or looking) so perfect and confident, but truth is, she is nowhere near perfect. Family (and The Lyons)! Massie's family consists of her father, William Block and her mother, Kendra Block. She also has a black pug named Bean and a white horse named Brownie. The Lyons, Claire, Judi, Jay, and Todd live in her guest house but they are not related. Love Lives In the first novel, Massie meets Chris Abeley, a fifthteen-year-old who goes to Briarwood Academy, while trail-riding at Galwaugh Farms. She crushes on him, while thinking he likes her back. It is revealed towards the end of the novel that Chris already has a girlfriend. Fawn is a "disgustingly beautiful" ninth-grade girl. Massie promptly forgets about ever liking him, and, to avoid embarrassment, tells her friends he grossed her own while telling a joke and sending a booger flying. She then decides not to act on a crush until she knows the guy likes her back for sure. In Best Friends for Never, she has a crush on Cam Fisher, an A-list Briarwood soccer player, but eventually decides to let Claire have him because she sees he doesn't like her back in Revenge of the Wannabes. In Revenge of the Wannabes, Massie develops a crush on Derrick Herrington (otherwise known as Derrington) and it turns out he likes her too. But in Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, Alicia's slutty cousin Nina Callas puts a phony "Spanish soccer spell" on Derrington, making him stay away from Massie so they can win a big soccer game. But in the end, he comes back to Massie after recognizing Nina as a fraud by finding stolen items from girls at OCD in Josh's locker. Massie gives Derrington her rhinestone "M" pin after the losing soccer game, and he then wears it on his shorts, assuring Massie of their love. In The Pretty Committee Strikes Back, Massie lies about her love life to the members of Massie's Underground Clinic for Kissing (MUCK), trying to prove that she has more experience in relationships and kissing than Nina Callas. But when Derrington finds out that she has all this experience, thinking she cheated on him with another guy because Massie and Derrington never kissed, he throws the "M" pin that Massie had given him down in the dirt. To get her boyfriend back and to prove to the MUCK girls she had experience, Massie planned to kiss Derrington in front of the girls with Claire's help. The plan works out perfectly and Massie tackles Derrington to the ground, sharing their "first" kiss. In It's Not Easy Being Mean, Massie is desperately looking for the key to secure her future 8th grade popularity, and The Pretty Committee and her get clues from the poem Skye Hamilton shared in her DVDs that were handed to 4 other "cliques", even with less popularity then Massie. Massie looks in Derrington's room, since he kissed Skye Hamilton, mentioned in the poem. But when she looks in his room, she discovers Derrington is a total slob and she then wants nothing to do with him. Later in the book, Derrington is trying to show Massie pictures of something but Massie keeps ignoring him. Eventually, when she looks at the pictures, Massie discovers that Derrington cleaned his room for her, and they are back together again. In Sealed with a Diss, Massie and the rest of Pretty Committee spy on the boys on a T.V. in the secret room they "won", where the secret classes of the boys is shown. The boys are taking classes in their school called E.S.P. Massie finds out Derrington has an "issue" with Massie, so she becomes overly stressed about this, which ends in disaster for Kristen (Massie's friend and one of the Pretty Committee members). At the end, he tells Massie that he thinks she's immature. He sees Massie at a party of Skye's with Chris Abeley, when she was actually trying to set Chris up with Skye in a deal. But Chris ends up falling for Massie. Derrington breaks up with Massie and the Pretty Committee decides to never date boys thereafter (this "boyfast" starts in the beginning of "Bratfest"). Little do the know how hard that will be, because the Briarwood Academy boys will spend their next year at OCD after a water main burst that ruined the school, because Layne and the Pretty Committee accidentally burst open a water pipe when trying to fix something for the 'room'. Massie will do anything to keep her Queen Bee status. In Bratfest at Tiffany's, Massie declares a "boyfast", meaning no member of the New Pretty Committee shall flirt or crush on a boy. Especially not the soccer boys who did them wrong in the previous book. Unfortunately, Massie finds it hard to stick to her own law when her path crosses with the former LBR, Dempsey Solomon, a non-soccer playing H(awt) A(lpha) R(ich),and T(oned) with an obvious crush on her. In the end of the book, the boyfast finishes, but whether Massie will go after Dempsey remains unknown. In P.S. I Loathe You, Massie goes after Dempsey, thus the PC entering a 'boy swap'. But after Layne Abeley hurled on the 'Dragon Coaster' at Rye Playland, Massie realizes Dempsey might like Layne Abeley instead of her. Massie finds out too late to go back to her old crush ,Derrington, because he kisses Massie's best friend Dylan Marvil after a soccer game that the Socc-Hers cheered at. After a soccer game, Alicia and Massie get into a fight and the PC splits up. In Boys R Us, Kristen tells Massie and Layne (Layne also has a crush on Dempsey) that Dempsey likes neither of them. Dempsey turns out to like Kristen and Kristen likes him back. Later though, Massie falls for a lacrosse-playing, animal-loving boy named Landon Crane after meeting him at the Ho Ho Homeless Charity Event. More informations Here Category:Characters in the Clique series